¿Regalo para Kisaragi?
by Akane Kisaragi
Summary: Hibiya está enamorado de Momo. Ayano está enamorada de Shintaro. Momo corresponde los sentimientos de Hibiya. Shintaro corresponde los sentimientos de Ayano. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Es San Valentín y el menor junto a la chica de bufanda roja no saben qué hacer pues no encuentran regalo para dar a los hermanos Kisaragi, ¿será que lograrán darles algo a tiempo?


**_¡Hola! Soy Akane y recién decidí animarme a entrar a este fandom, ya había estado por aquí antes desde las sombras leyendo sus fics, pero como he notado que no hay muchos fics ShinAya e HibiMomo decidí cambiar eso y escribir un fic con dos de esas parejas, me he llevado seis hojas del word en el ataque de inspiración, espero que valga totalmente la pena. owo_**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Jin, yo sólo los estoy usando para escribir este fic.**_

* * *

Era un 13 de febrero, los enamorados corrían buscando regalos atrasados para dar a ese ser especial en esta fecha tan especial, y ellos no eran la excepción. Hibiya suspiró, había perdido la cuenta de cuando había salido junto a Ayano a conseguir algo de última hora para regalar a Momo y Shintaro. Y es que la ídol y el ex hikikomori eran algo complicados de entender, al pelinegro no le gustaba el dulce ni las cosas bonitas y a ella seguro que le gustaban los dulces y una que otra cosa humilde, la cuestión era, ¿dónde carajos conseguirían algo como eso en tan poco tiempo? Se sentaron un momento a reflexionarlo todo.

—No hallo nada que pueda gustarle a la Obaa-san —chilló el menor.

—Ánimo Hibiya-kun, aún es temprano —animaba tiernamente la chica de la bufanda.

—Es que es difícil Ayano-san, no sé qué darle a Momo para declararme a ella.

—Yo tampoco sé que darle a Shintaro, pero verás que al final encontraremos el regalo indicado para los Kisaragi.

Hibiya sonrió internamente, él junto con Ayano estaban enamorados de nadie más ni nada menos que los hermanitos Kisaragi. El ex hikikomori y la ídol robaban el corazón de los dos castaños del Mekakushi-Dan, quizás eran algo exagerados con eso de encontrarles el regalo perfecto, pero no estarían tan nerviosos de no ser porque se confesarían. Así es, la fundadora y el más pequeño del grupo confesarían su amor por los hermanos ese día, se habían decidido ya a que era la hora de decirles lo que sentían desde hace ya un tiempo, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron al no encontrar un regalo perfecto para ellos.

Fue entonces que Hibiya decidió contarle a Ayano su problema y ambos unieron mentes para crear algo lindo y romántico digno de recordar en una confesión, pero sus esfuerzos no daban éxito. Y así volvemos a lo que es el inicio. El del chalequito blanco se levantó y la chica que lo acompañaba también se incorporó de su asiento para seguir al pequeño, siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial en busca de algo, cuando todo parecía perdido por completo encontraron esa misteriosa tienda, carcomidos por la curiosidad se aproximaron hacia ésta y fue entonces que encontraron lo que buscaban, parece que al final no todo estaba perdido.

A la mañana siguiente todo el Mekakushi-Dan corría de aquí para allá, las chicas habían sacado a los chicos para preparar los chocolates y dar un último arreglo a sus regalos, fue entonces que la chica Kisaragi se sentó a lado de la Tateyama para cerciorarse de que se encontraba en buen estado, pues al parecer no estaba preocupada por un regalo o por elaborar sus chocolates de aquel día.

—¿Te pasa algo Ayano-chan? —cuestionó la rubia.

—No, pero gracias por la preocupación Momo —le sonrió amablemente.

—Es que no pareces preocupada por un regalo, o espera —la ambarina se vio preocupada—. ¿¡No te gusta nadie!?

—¡Claro que me gusta alguien! —aclaro la de orbes cafés—. Lo que pasa es que ya tengo mi regalo. Por cierto, ¿tus chocolates no deben ser ya puestos en los refractarios?

—¡Oh es verdad! Gracias Ayano —dijo Kisaragi para correr a socorrer su exquisito regalo.

Una conversación así se estaba dando afuera en un parque, sólo que esta vez los protagonistas de ésta eran nada más y nada menos que el pelinergo de dieciocho años y el castaño de doce años.

—Vaya, no esperaba que estuvieras tan relajado Hibiya —admitió el mayor.

—Lo que sucede es que ya tengo mi regalo —sonrió confiado el mencionado.

—Eso es genial, yo también ya lo tengo.

—No me lo esperaba, espero que a ella le guste —sonrió mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra "ella" causando un sonrojo por parte del chico de jersey rojo.

—Sí, como sea. Vámonos ya paso el tiempo acordado —suspiró mirando la hora en su fiel celular.

—Muy bien, vamos allá.

El intercambio de regalos se hizo en la base, Hibiya y Ayano se lanzaron miradas cómplices y se llevaron a los Kisaragis algo lejos de los demás. Ante las atónitas miradas de los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan Ayano se encerró con Shintaro en una de las habitaciones de la base, por su parte Hibiya se encerró con Momo en otra habitación.

—¿Qué planeas ahora enano? —preguntó la rubia nerviosa—. Te advierto que esta broma… —no pudo terminar su frase, pues un bonito peluche de un osito con un lazo rosa apareció en sus brazos.

—Quiero darte este oso como símbolo del amor que empecé a sentir por ti —sonrió el de orbes cafés—. Yo quería decirte que te amo, sé que por la edad quizás me rechaces, pero quise intentar demostrarte mis sentimientos aquí con este oso, no me importa si me rechazas ahora, pues yo esperaré hasta recibir una respuesta positiva.

La ídol se ruborizó mientras miraba al menor, él tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, jugaba con sus pies esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, sonrío y lo abrazó mientras él se quedaba intentando reaccionar ante esta acción, la envolvió en sus brazos y escuchó las palabras que salían de los dulces labios de la ambarina.

—¿Sabes? Yo estaba esperando a que dijeras eso, planeaba de hecho decírtelo hoy —admitió la joven mientras sacaba una cajita con chocolates blancos en forma de pequeños corazones y la entregaba al menor—. Quería darte esto y decirte que también te amo.

Esa respuesta le bastó al del chaleco para sonreír y tomar posesión de los dulces labios de Momo. Ella se sorprendió, sin embargo eso no evitó que correspondiera a aquel beso que llevaba ansiando desde hace mucho tiempo, rodeó el cuello del menor con sus brazos y éste por su parte le abrazó por la cintura. Unos instantes después se separaron y sonrieron satisfechos, dando inicio a una linda relación.

Por otro lado, Ayano estaba junto a Shintaro compartiendo la oscura soledad que rodeaba a esa habitación, se dio vuelta disculpándose por arrastrarlo hasta allí y prosiguió a contarle lo que le había llevado a hacer aquello.

—Verás Shintaro, quería entregarte aquí mi regalo —dijo mientras buscaba y le daba un manga autografiado por el autor de dicha obra—. Quería dártelo aquí y hoy para poder confesarte algo.

—Dime que es Ayano —pidió algo desesperado el muchacho mientras guardaba el preciado regalo en su jersey rojo.

—Te amo, Shintaro-kun —admitió la chica Tateyama intentando ocultar su rubor con su preciada bufanda.

Kisaragi no dijo ni una palabra, se acercó, tomó delicadamente a Ayano del rostro y unió los labios de ambos en su dulce primer beso. Aquel contacto había sido como lo habían soñado ambos, era simplemente perfecto. Se separaron luego de haberse besado por unos minutos, él beso sus ruborizadas mejillas y le sonrió.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó tímidamente el chico del jersey mientras entregaba al amor de su vida un hermoso collar de plata con la letra S grabado en él.

La joven de la bufanda roja sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras aceptaba el presente qué su ahora novio le entregaba. No les quedaba la menor duda a Hibiya y Ayano de que sus regalos habían sido los adecuados.

* * *

 _ **No me queda nada más que decir. ;w; Dejaré que ustedes lo juzguen con sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo fic.**_


End file.
